Say What You Need To Say
by XxConverseWithMyConversexX
Summary: Ino, just say what you need to say. When Ino ends up falling in love with Shikamaru, can she tell him how she feels? She's afraid he doesn't feel the same way, but he just might surprise her. ShikaIno -songfic to "Say" by John Mayer- R&R, please!


**Well, I decided to do a songfic for ShikaIno..  
Don't ask me whyy..  
I just felt like it..  
I was inspiredd..!  
Aha...  
So, here's my songfic for ShikaIno with the song "Say" by John Mayer.**

**Disclaimers: © Shikamaru and Ino go to their creator, Masashi Kishimoto, and "Say" goes to John Mayer.**

* * *

They had been friends for the longest time. Ever since they were born, that is. And, just a year ago, they had begun their relationship as a couple. Tomorrow, they would be celebrating their one year anniversary, no matter how troublesome it was.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sixteen-year old, Yamanaka Ino, sat in her room thinking about the anticipating day, looking at the new shogi board she got for her boyfriend. She just wasn't sure that her gift was good enough. I mean, this is Shikamaru we're talking about here. She wasn't even sure he even took the time to think of buying her something. She'd have been better off buying him a pillow. But, she guessed that this gift was just gonna have to do.

"_Oh, Shikamaru. You make me so confused. I've been with you for a year. It's surprising, how we've stuck this out. I wasn't even in it whole-heartedly, at first. But, I thought you deserved a chance. Somehow, during the year, you made me_.." Ino choked on her thoughts. Was she really thinking these things? Apparently, so. "_..you made me.. love you. Damnit, Shikamaru! Why do you do this to me? I've never felt this way towards any other guy. But, I can't tell you that. I just.. can't. Ugh.. Shika! I love you, but you make me sound so crazy. Damnit.._"

There was a knock at Ino's door.

Ino sat the shogi board beside her, under her comforter. "Come in," she told the person behind the door.

It was Ino's mother. "Go to sleep, princess. You've got a mission soon, and you need to get some rest."

"Alright, mom. I'll go to sleep in a few minutes. I gotta get changed."

"Alright, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you, too, mom. 'Night."

"Goodnight, sweetie."

Ino waited until her mother closed her door and quickly put Shikamaru's present into a box. She tied a bow on it and stuffed it under her bed. Then, she quickly got changed and then jumped into her bed. She was so tired, after all of that mind-debating. She just couldn't wait until tomorrow.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sixteen-year old, Nara Shikamaru, sat on his bed, the only clean place in his room, looking at the beautiful necklace he got for his beloved girlfriend. The necklace was a gold chain with a little golden locket on it for a charm. The locket had one, small diamond on the front and a swirly pattern going around the edges. On the inside, were two pictures. One of Shikamaru and Ino when they were kids. The other was a picture of them recently, looking totally grown up from the other picture.

"_She's so beautiful now. Man, I hope she likes this. She's probably just thinking that I'm a lazy bum and that I didn't get her a present. She may even think I forgot about our anniversary. But, how could I? That's all she talked about on the phone. That woman needs to get a grip. I do keep track, for goodness sakes. I mean, I love her. You know what? I'm gonna tell her tomorrow. I mean, it's about damn time. It's been a year. We should have said those three words by now. I guess, Ino didn't feel it was the right time, though. And, I totally respect that. But, tomorrow will be-_" Shikamaru's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door.

The door opened. It was his mother.

"Shikamaru, lights out. You have a mission this weekend. Get some rest," she said, sounding commanding.

"Yeah, yeah, ma. I'm going," he replied glumly. He did kinda want to hurry up and go to sleep so he could see Ino.

"Goodnight, Shikamaru."

"'Night, ma."

After Shikamaru's mother shut the door, he put the golden necklace into a small jewelry box. He carefully put it in his pocket for tomorrow. Then, he changed into his pajamas. He was so tired after the long mind-conversation. He jumped into bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ino woke up to the bright sun shining on her face. "_Today's our anniversary_!" was the first thing that popped into her mind. "_Now, what time is it_?"

Ino got up from her bed and walked over to her vanity mirror. Her untamed, knotty hair bunched up together in the back. She hated when her hair did this. She quickly brushed her long, blonde mane and left her room. She looked at the clock in the hall and it read, "9:45am."

"_Damnit, I'm gonna be late._" Ino's stomach began to growl. "_I gotta eat, though. I'm so hungry. I'm sure Shikamaru won't mind the extra sleep, anyway._"

Ino went into the kitchen and saw they're usual breakfast on the table. Her mother was probably at the flower shop and her father was probably already on the streets of Konoha, looking for a mission or something. Apparently, she was going to have to clean up the dishes. But, before she did so, she grabbed a bowl and filled it with some miso soup. She wasn't too hungry for anything else. She quickly ate and went back upstairs to take a shower and get ready to see Shikamaru.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Shikamaru woke up to his mother yelling in his ear.

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Telephone! It's Ino!" she shouted at him.

Shikamaru drowsily lifted his head. He groaned, showing that he didn't get enough sleep. He reluctantly got up and walked to the phone.

"Hello?" he said, letting out a yawn.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Ino said from the other line, smiling at his laziness.

Shikamaru yawned again. "What's up?"

"I was just calling you to wake you up and to see if you wanted to do lunch, for our anniversary."

"Oh. Sure. Lunch sounds," Shikamaru yawned, again, and continued. "Great."

Ino laughed. "Okay. Meet me in the park. I'll see you then." Just then, those three little, annoying words popped into her mind. "_I love you. No, I can't say them yet. It's not time_."

"Okay, bye."

Shikamaru hung up the phone and went back to his room to get ready. He took a shower and got dressed for his day with Ino, making sure he had his gift for her in his pocket.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ino walked towards the park with a big basket in hand. There was a big, slender present resting on top of the basket. They wondered what it was.

"_Hm.. perfect setup, Ino. You're gonna wish you weren't carrying that basket._"

The person sneaked behind Ino and yelled to the top of they're lungs, "HI, INO!"

Ino immediately dropped the basket and screamed. She quickly turned around and groaned at who she saw. "Naruto! What do you want?"

"What's in the box?" he asked instantly.

"It's a present."

"For who?"

"Shikamaru. Why must you know?"

"I dunno. Because I wanted to, dattebayo."

"Well, thank you for making me drop my basket of food and Shikamaru's present for nothing, Naruto," Ino said in her know-it-all way of speaking.

"I'm sorry.."

"Ugh.. well, you can make it up to me by helping me pick this stuff up."

"Yeah. Dattebayo.."

Ino and Naruto began picking things up and putting them in the basket.

"So, why are you giving Shikamaru a present?"

"Today's our one year anniversary."

"Oh. So, I guess that's what people in 'love' do?"

"Yeah, Naruto." Ino smirked. "But, can I ask for one other favor?"

"What, Ino?" he said, reluctant to hear the next words that come out of her mouth.

"Can you come to the park with me and help me set up?"

"Well, I gue-"

"Thank you, Naruto!"

Ino grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled, well, practically dragged, him to the park.

Once they were there, Ino let go of him and asked, "Naruto? Where do you think we should set up?"

"I dunno.."

"Ugh, you're no help."

Ino picked a spot, underneath the shade of a cherry tree. She chose it because you could lean against the tree and watch the sky perfectly. She knew Shikamaru would most likely watch the clouds afterwards, anyway.

"What do you want me to set up, Ino?"

Ino picked up one end of a large, checkered blanket and signaled for Naruto to grab the other end. They laid it down and tried to smooth it out as much as they could.

"Naruto? Can I have some advice?"

Ino and Naruto both sat down on the blanket.

"Well, sure. I'm not sure I'm necessarily authorized to give advice, but I can try."

Ino laughed. "Okay. Well, here's my problem: I'm in love with Shikamaru, but I don't feel I can tell him that because I'm not sure if he feels the same way about me. And, if he doesn't, then I'm afraid I'll just chase him away. But, if I don't tell him, I.. I don't know what will happen. I'll probably get all stressed out, and then, I'll get gray hair and then it'll start falling out, and Lord knows, what'll happen then. You know how mean I am now. Well, that'll increase tenfold. I mean, honestly, this disastrous matter happens just 'cause I didn't have the courage to say three little words. Goodness gracious. Apparently there's something wrong-"

"Ino! Stop. Here's my advice, if you're willing to take it. Say what you need to say. Just, say it. No matter if Shikamaru loves you or not, which I'm sure he does, dattebayo. After all, it's better to say too much than never say what you need to say."

Ino thought about Naruto's advice for a minute. "_Wow, I never thought Naruto would give such great advice. He's right, though. But, I couldn't do that. I just can't. But, maybe.._"

"Hey, Ino!" a voice called from the distance.

"It's Shikamaru," Naruto said.

"I know, smart one. Hurry up and go away. But, thanks for the help and advice. I owe you one," Ino told him.

Naruto ran off as Shikamaru neared the cherry tree.

"What was Naruto doing here?" Shikamaru asked Ino.

"He was helping me unfold the blanket," Ino replied, trying to avoid lying.

"How unusual of him. Well, I hope I didn't keep you waiting long." Shikamaru bent down and kissed Ino on her forehead and then sat beside her.

"I didn't wait long at all. I got here about five minutes ago."

"That's good. So, what'd you bring for lunch?"

Ino tried to pull the basket towards them. It was a bit heavy. "I brought alot," Ino laughed.

Shikamaru put his hand over Ino's and helped her pull the basket over to them.

"I see. Now what's in here?"

Shikamaru and Ino ate the still hot food. After they finished, Shikamaru leaned up against the tree, which was exactly what Ino had planned.

Ino leaned beside Shikamaru, nudged him, and said, "I got you a gift."

Shikamaru looked down at Ino like he was interested. "What'd you get me?"

Ino picked up the gift and sat it in his lap. "Here. See for yourself."

Shikamaru took the long box in his hands and popped it open. He saw a beautiful ivory shogi board. There were ebony shogi pieces with white writing on them.

Shikamaru looked at Ino with affection. "Thank you," he whispered. Suddenly, Shikamaru remembered the small gift he got for Ino. He set his present to his side, and he pulled out the small box, with the necklace inside, out of his pocket. "I got you something, too."

"You did?" Ino was shocked.

"Yeah. I'm not that lazy," he said, giving her the tiny box.

Ino took the box and opened it. What she saw was something extravagant. "Shikamaru!" She lifted the locket out of the box. "It's beautiful!"

Shikamaru didn't think it served justice, from the beautiful shogi board he just received. "Are you sure?"

"Am I sure? Of course!" Ino opened the locket and saw the two pictures. "Aw, Shika. You shouldn't have."

"I wanted to."

Happiness filled Ino's eyes. "Will you help me put it on?"

"Mhm."

Ino turned around and pushed her pony tail to the side so Shikamaru could hook the necklace on. Afterwards, Ino gave Shikamaru a big hug. Then, they leaned back against the tree and looked at the sky.

As Shikamaru watched the clouds pass, he didn't see Ino snuggle against his chest. As she did, he was quite surprised, but remained still so she would be relaxed.

"_Say what you need to say.._"

Naruto's words popped into Ino's head. "_Heh? 'Say what you need to say'? I love you, Shikamaru. 'Just, say what you need to say.' 'It's better to say too much than never say what you need to say.' Damn, I'm so confused. I'll stall. I don't want to have to do this yet. At least, one more make out session before I scare him away for good._"

Ino raised her hand to Shikamaru's chin and coaxed his lips down to hers. She pressed them against his and immediately asked with her tongue for entrance. Shikamaru granted and they began a full-on mouth war. Tongue on tongue, Ino slowly began to take over Shikamaru, indicating she was winning.

Ino was now on top of Shikamaru, sitting in his lap. It was so intense, she had to use the tree to keep her from going any further. I mean, talk about some serious spit swapping. Ino was beginning to get way into it. She knew she couldn't go to far, seeing as they were in public, but she began not to help it.

Shikamaru's hands trailed the curves on the small blonde. He wanted so bad to tell her that he loved her and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He knew, it sounded absurd and naive, but it was true. He felt as if she was his soul mate. But, he knew he couldn't tell her that. Well, at least not right now, with her all over him and a mouthful of spit, not all his.

"_Say what you need to say.._"

Who's words were those that entered his mind? They were good. Great, to be honest. They gave him motivation. The motivation to tell Ino that he loved her. He was going to do it. He was going to tell Ino that he loved her. Though, first of all, he needed to get Ino off of him before this went any further, seeing as his hands were going lower and lower.

Shikamaru grunted, pointing out that he wanted Ino to stop. Ino slowly got off of Shikamaru, wiping off the saliva around her mouth.

"Ino, I want to tell you something," Shikamaru took Ino's hand in his.

Ino looked at Shikamaru. Was he really thinking the same thing she was? She didn't know what this guy was thinking, but it was something important. Otherwise, he wouldn't be holding her hands like this.

"It's something really important. Something that could reflect on our relationship. But, I need you to take into consideration everything I'm about to say. If I scare you away, I guess that's just the way it's gonna be because I need to get this off of my chest. It's just that it's eating me alive, and I don't want to feel like this anymore. Okay?"

"Okay. But, I have to tell you something too. It's pretty important, also."

"Well, who's going first?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I guess, since you're the lady, you can go first."

"How discriminating!"

"How _troublesome_.. just, go, please."

"No. I will not go first because I'm a woman."

"Here. Why don't we just say it at the same time?"

"Hmph. Okay, fine."

"I LOVE YOU," they both said at the same time.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Take all of your wasted honor  
Every little past frustration  
Take all of your so-called problems  
Better put 'em in quotations_

_Say what you need to say x8_

_Walking like a one man army  
Fighting with the shadows in your head  
__Living out the same old moment  
Knowing you'd be better off instead  
If you could only.._

_Say what you need to say x8_

_Have no fear for giving in  
Have no fear for giving over  
You'd better know that in the end  
It's better to say too much  
Than never to say what you need to say again_

_Even if your hands are shaking  
And your faith is broken  
Even as your eyes are closing  
Do it with a heart wide open_

_Say what you need to say x24_

* * *

**Well, that was my first songfic.  
I dunno if it was good, I dunno if it sucked.  
It probably sucked, but who cares.  
There's a first for everything.  
Review, or not.  
Criticism is great.  
Helps me improve.  
Thanks for reading, whoever you are.  
Peace, kiddos.**


End file.
